ultimatebakuganrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron
Aaron is a fictional character created by a user known as Masquerade ''originally for '''Bakugan Tales'. He is primarilly a Ventus/Darkus brawler yet seems to slightly more prefer Ventus. Bakugan Tales: Aaron appears in the fan-fiction/role-play series Bakugan Tales. His father is Dr. Crait. Aaron was born into the Order of Shadows what with his father being a member. Aaron has been infused with dark powers, the origins of which are unknown. With these powers he can "power-up" changing his appearence and enhancing his skills along with his Bakugan's. He can also open portals to go places. Aaron is a Ventus/Darkus brawler, yet his guardian is a Ventus Primo Vulcan. Aaron appeared to help the next generation of brawlers when the Order of Shadows arose. Having renounced membership within the Order, he tried to help fight while also fighting off the dark powers the Order had given him that were trying to control him. With some help from Alice, he was eventually able to get them somewhat under control. Only after an explosion caused by the Order, was Aaron able to fully master his powers. After the explosion, Aaron was seperated from his friend only to find them five months later. Discovering they were on their way to fight the Order once more, Aaron agreed to join the fight as well. After discovering that Masquerade had rearisen, he went off on his own for a short time. At which point he met up with an old friend of his from the order, Kamron. The two fought Masquerade and were able to save the captured Seiki before finally meeting up with Hoshi to rejoin the group. He then helped save the remaining captives of Masquerade alongside his friends. When Aaron first arrives, he already has Primo Vulcan, Helix Dragonoid, and Hydranoid. When he discovers a stash of Bakugan and odd items left by the Order of Shadows, he adds Lumagrowl and Fencer to his team as well as using an odd crystal to evolve Helix Dragonoid and Hydranoid into Lumino Dragonoid and Nova Hydranoid respectively. He had also been carrying a Pyrus Atmos yet never used it. While fighting the Order, he finds a Darkus upgrade that is added to his team. Hoshi accidently creates a Ventus Goop while assaulting an Order, with no use for the Goop, she gives it to Aaron. Using the machine the Order had to create Bakugan, Kamron makes then gives Aaron a Darkus Lodestar, Ventus Mummy, Darkus Wildmutt, Ventus NRG, and Darkus Water Hazard that have all become a part of his team. During the battle to save his friends from Masquerade, Water Hazard, NRG, and Wildmutt were lost to the Doom Dimension. He eventually gives Pyrus Atmos to Kamron who was its original owner. Bakugan: *Ventus Primo Vulcan (Guardian) *Ventus Helix Dragonoid > Lumino Dragonoid *Darkus Hydranoid > Dual Hydranoid > Alpha Hydranoid > Nova Hydranoid *Ventus Lumagrowl *Darkus Fencer *Darkus Upgrade *Ventus Goop *Darkus Lodestar *Ventus Mummy *Pyrus Atmos (Borrowed from Kamron.) *Darkus Wildmutt (Formerly) *Ventus NRG (Formerly) *Darkus Water Hazard (Formerly) *Darkus Hylash (Trap) *Ventus Metalfencer (Trap) Category:Ventus Brawler Category:Darkus Brawler Category:Brawler Category:Protagonist Category:Bakugan Tales